


Driving You Wild

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Driving, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Male Orc - Freeform, Orcs, Semi-Public Sex, anti-orc racism, male orc x human female, nick jakoby - Freeform, nick jakoby x fem! Reader, nick jakoby x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: Nick knows how to calm your nerves before his annual police ball...Quick one-shot smut piece.





	Driving You Wild

You couldn’t help it. You were nervous. 

Tonight was the annual police winter ball and your past experience had you dreading it.Last year was the first ball you had attended with your boyfriend, Officer Nick Jakoby, and his colleagues had been so awful to him that the idea of going back made you feel almost queasy.

It was an elegant event: black-tie only, cocktails and canapés. It was usually held in a gorgeous venue, decked out with impressive flower arrangements and understated decorations. It was just hard to enjoy all the finery when the other attendees were, well, so fucking rude. 

To his credit, Nick took all of this in stride. You knew he must notice the jeers and snide remarks, but he floated above them with ease. If you didn’t know him so well, you might think he actually didn’t notice. 

Dear, sweet Nick. He had probably worked harder than anyone there to get to where he was, but there would always be jerk. Some would never accept him.

But since Nick been the model of professionalism you had, too, putting on your best fake pleasant expression as you greeted everyone he introduced you to.

And most of other attendees weren’t awful. Some of the other spouses sought you out to welcome you to the unofficial club. A few officials from the city came over to shake hands and welcome Nick to the force. A few individuals approached the two of you. Nick was hoping his new partner Daryl would be there, but unfortunately he was still home,recovering from a gunshot wound.  Nick seemed a little embarrassed about it for some reason. You didn’t press it.

The evening had bright spots.

Still, the evening had left you feeling angry, sad, and exhausted.

That was the impression you still carried in mind when he brought up this year’s ball - eagerly, with untainted excitement that baffled you. This was important to him, and he was important to you.

So, you had plucked up your courage, Flashed your best smile, and happily agreed to go again.

Tonight was the night, and as you made your way to the event, some nerves were catching up with you. You were determined to make sure he had the night of his goddamn life, but you didn’t know if that would really be up to you.

Nick kept stealing sidelong glances at you as he drove.

“You okay, over there?” He asked with a gentle smile. “I can tell you’re nervous.”

“I’m good,” you told him, reaching out for his hand and flashing the brightest smile you could muster. 

For his part, Nick seemed perfectly calm. Whether that was confidence, optimism, or some combination you didn’t know, but as always, you were impressed by his strength.

“Well, you look amazing. That dress… and your hair. You’re even more beautiful than usual tonight.” He gave you a little wink that made you blush.

“Thank you, baby. You’re not so bad yourself.” It was the understatement of the year: Nick in his dress uniform was a sight to behold. You let go of his hand and lightly squeezed his thigh. Nick gave a sharp inhale then chuckled a little.

“You know…” he started, using a sly tone you recognized well. “I can think of one way to ease that nervous energy.”

“Oh, really?” 

Nick winked as he removed one of the white gloves that were part of his dress uniform. He draped his hand lightly on your thigh, giving you a thrill. He ran his fingers along the lower hem of your dress for a few seconds then started to - very slowly - push the fabric up your thigh. You looked over at him to see a questioning look. 

It was a game you played sometimes while driving. One of you would move your hand up the other’s thigh until the other one said to stop. 

Today you wondered how far he would really go while driving down the highway.

You bit your lower lip and spread your legs. It was a dare.

His eyebrow ridges flew up in surprise as his hand continued moving up your thigh. His fingertips played lightly over your skin, sending pleasant tingles straight to your core as he began to move up and… up. You heard his breathing change, and you know he could smell the scent of your arousal. 

His strong fingers kneading your thigh sent jolts of electricity through your whole body.

Finally, he reached the thin silky panties you’d picked out. He stretched them to the side and reached in to feel your cunt, already soaking and swollen.

You couldn’t believe he was suggesting this, doing this, as you traveled at 60 miles per hour down the highway. It was night and the windows were dark, but you still felt exposed with the world all around you and cars on either side. As Nick teased your swollen lips and gently spread them apart you wondered if anyone could possibly see in?

The thought turned you on even more.

Nick spent a little time there, teasing you with feather-light strokes along your pussy until he could tell you were aching for more.

By the time he reached your clit, he found it  swollen and ready. It hadn’t taken you long to get aroused this way. He rubbed a few small circles before moving down to check how wet he had already made your pussy. He carefully pushed one, then two fingers inside you, curling them just right to hit your g spot over and over as he fucked you with his hand. You gasped and sighed, opening your legs as much you could. He moved back and forth - thrusting deep with his fingers for a few minutes, then removing them and rubbing your own slickness over your clit for a few minutes. Back and forth. Over and over. 

He knew your body inside and out, and he was currently putting that knowledge to excellent use, turning you into a wet, moaning mess with his subtlest movements.

You were utterly at his mercy- and he knew it.

Nick’s breath hitched every now and then: a sure sign of his own arousal.. You wished you could help him out with that, but when your hand started to wander in his direction he shook his head, saying only:

“No, baby. I just want to take care of you right now. Just relax… and enjoy.”

“Okay- Ah, Nick! Oh my gods, you work my pussy  _ so… damn… goooood ahh!” _

_ “ _ That’s right, baby.”

You gasped in response as he strummed your clit a bit faster.

“Gods, you feel good. So wet… so tight… so goddamn hot. I love feeling you, smelling you, spreading you open out here where anyone could see.” Nick’s low growl, the filthy things he was saying pushed you right over the edge.  

Your moans grew louder and louder, the intensity building, until at last you came on Nick’s hand, your fingers digging into the headrest as tremors of white-hot pleasure ripped through you. Your body trembled. The orgasm seemed to last forever, and Nick didn’t stop fucking you until you finally put your hand on his arm and gave him a little tap.

Gently, he withdrew his hand and gave your thigh a last gentle squeeze. He told you, “I love you so much.”

“Damn, baby,” you said, finally. “That was…  _ damn.” _

Nick smiled. “Feeling any more relaxed?”

Breathless and spent, you could only laugh in response. You  didn’t know if you could even move, and had only barely started to recover your wits when Nick mentioned that your exit was coming up.

You suggested passing it and circling back: you would need a minute or two.

***

Inside the ball, you both needed to “freshen up” a little before going in. After that, you went to get drinks while you waited for Nick to rejoin you. You were glad to spot Nick’s partner Daryl Ward and his wife Sherri, waving at you from across the room. Daryl and Nick had gotten closer since a particularly eventful overnight shift a few months back. There were rumors that it had something to do with a magic wand, but Nick wasn’t allowed to discuss it.

You exchanged compliments with Sherri about each other’s dresses and accessories. You were joking with Sherri about your uncomfortable shoes when a gentle hand on the small of your back let you know know that Nick was back. You handed him his drink and he gave you a little wink that he thought was more subtle than it was. You didn’t mind. 

Eventually, conversation drifted back to work, and Nick and Daryl shared some funny stories about things that had happened on patrol.

You were glad to see them laughing together. Daryl was telling a story about a time when some of Nick’s defensive driving maneuvers had allowed them to catch a particularly slippery criminal, but had ended up somehow totalling four other cars and leaving the squad car without a scratch.

“I mean, credit where it’s due,” Daryl said in between laughter, “Officer Jakoby is no slouch behind the wheel.”

You nearly choked on your drink. Sherri looked at you, concerned. Nick fought a smile while avoiding eye contact at all costs.

You were relieved. No one was whispering, no one was shooting ugly looks in Nick’s direction. Things were much less tense at the ball this year, and that meant that hopefully things were getting a bit easier for Nick at work. You were grateful for that. Nick might still not be the most popular guy at his station, but this was progress. 

You were truly happy for Nick.

And for some reason,  you felt quite relaxed.   
  



End file.
